dcfandomcom-20200222-history
National Comics Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** "James" (adopts a monocle) *** his sabotage gang ** Other Characters: * Joe, Train Engineer Locations: * large U.S. West Coast city ** British Relief Headquarters ** Oriental Section ** Freight Yards * Pacific Railroad Main Line Vehicles: * Fast Freight Train * Fast Freight Train | Writer2_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler2_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | Inker2_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | StoryTitle2 = Sally O'Neil Policewoman: "Broadway Flossie" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Police Captain * Pat O'Neil (Sally's brother) Antagonists: * Broadway Flossie * Tony ** their gang Other Characters: * unnamed witness * many police Locations: * Police HQ * Women's Penitentiary * Old Casino Theater | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Charles Nicholas | Inker3_1 = Charles Nicholas | StoryTitle3 = Kid Patrol: "The Skating Contest" | Synopsis3 = Jerad Whooperwool has amazing skating talent but Sunshine Jones has even more amazing skating talent, so the Kid Patrol wins a crate full of oatmeal, much to their own chagrin. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** Teddy ** George Washington Abraham Lincoln "Sunshine" Jones ** Porky Antagonists: * Jerad Whooperwool Other Characters: * Prof. Knats * Mr. Crabie * Puff Oats company president Locations: * the slums | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Arthur Peddy | Inker4_1 = Arthur Peddy | StoryTitle4 = Prop Powers: "South American Sabotage Scheme" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lank Loomis Antagonists: * ** Anita ** Fifth Columnist Gang Other Characters: * Base Commandant Locations: * ** U.S. Naval Base ** nearby town ** surrounding countryside Vehicles: * U.S. Curtiss biplane dive-bombers (all bright red) | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = George Tuska | Inker5_1 = George Tuska | StoryTitle5 = Kid Dixon: "Four-Man Fight" | Synopsis5 = Some sports-cheating gamblers get out-thought and out-fought by Kid Dixon. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * B. Galsworthy "Bottle" Topps, Dixon's Manager Antagonists: * Gorgy Hill * Sports Racketeer Gang Locations: * Dixon's training camp * Arena | Penciler6_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker6_1 = Nick Cardy | StoryTitle6 = Quicksilver: "The Rocket Destructor" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Albert Cruch ** his bank-robber gang Other Characters: * Army Purchasing Officers * Rocket Destructor's Inventor Locations: * Army Testing Grounds * Items: * Rocket Destructor (rocket-powered repeating bomb) | Writer7_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler7_1 = Nick Cardy | Inker7_1 = Nick Cardy | StoryTitle7 = Wonder Boy: "The Bridge Busters" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters * Antagonists: * Oskar Kruber ** his nationwide sabotage gang Other Characters: * two boys Locations: * series of highway and railroad bridges Vessels: * small motor launch | Writer8_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler8_1 = Arthur Peddy | Inker8_1 = Arthur Peddy | StoryTitle8 = Merlin: "The Wisdom of Ancient Greece" | Synopsis8 = In 1941, in one of the world's great museums, the Oracle of Delphi overhears Merlin's yearning for world peace, and she appears before him, then conveys him to her temple in Ancient Greece. There, she empowers him with time-handling super powers, which he uses to displace three Axis tyrants, across time and space. First they visit a contemporary battlefield in 1941, then to the Temple of Delphi, where the Oracle herself dispatches the dictators, one by one, into the clutches of three ancient mythological monsters. Merlin then returns to the 20th Century, where all armed conflict has ceased, and he exhorts a cheering throng to ensure that war and strife do not return to the world. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * Giant Cephalopod Locations: * ** *** Temple of Delphi Eras: * ( ) * Mythological Times Items: * Merlin's Magic Cloak * Oracle's Crystal Globe | Writer9_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler9_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker9_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle9 = Pen Miller: "The Furbish Line Disasters" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * , the Cartoonist Detective Supporting Characters: * Niki, his valet Antagonists: * Mr. Fusing ** bodyguard * corrupt harbor pilot ** his tugboat crew Other Characters: * Insurance Underwriter Locations: * Waterfront ** Furbish Line, freight company, offices and piers ** Maritime Insurance Underwriter's Office | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = John Celardo | Inker10_1 = John Celardo | StoryTitle10 = Paul Bunyan: "Paul Bunyan Joins the Army" | Synopsis10 = Paul Bunyan joins the Army. His fellow loggers want to join up also, and some already have, but Paul persuades the rest of them to stay in the lumber business. He encounters a fifth-columnist, and later defeats an invading armada by hurling artillery rounds at them. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * , of the Northwest Supporting Characters: * Bunyan's Boss ** Lumberjack Crew: Axel, Cookee, others Antagonists: * coffee poisoner Other Characters: * Olie Hansen, lumberjack turned Army cook Locations: * North Woods * Army Camp Vehicles: * Japanese Warships | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | Inker11_1 = Chuck Mazoujian | StoryTitle11 = Jack and Jill: "The Beauty Shop Murder" | Synopsis11 = Seemingly accidentally, Jill leads Jack to some enemy agents, who are soon busted. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Officer Pat Clancy Antagonists: * J.J. Burton ** spies Locations: * Midtown Apartment * Federal Building | Notes = * First issue of National Comics for Jack and Jill, most recently seen in , the previous month. ** Starting this month, Chuck Mazoujian replaces Nick Cardy on the art. * First issue for Arthur Peddy on Merlin the Magician, replacing Dan Zolnerowich. Next issue Alex Blum replaces him. ** In this story Merlin brings the Second World War to an early and peaceful resolution. WWII history was very different, in the Quality Universe, from that of other parallel worlds. * Paul Bunyan can throw 2,000-pound artillery shells far enough and accurately enough to destroy enemy warships. ** Bunyan is awarded the Congressional Medal of Honor for this feat, as revealed next issue. ** Bunyan's rank, before nor after this exploit, is not revealed. * Pen Miller's valet Niki is quite proficient at jiu jitsu. * First issue for Arthur Peddy on Prop Powers, replacing Witmer Williams. ** Prop Powers's rank is not revealed. Neither is that of his sidekick Lank Loomis. Their unit is also not identified. * Quicksilver breaks the Fourth Wall in the last panel of the last page, to make a wisecrack at the expense of one of the cops. * Also appearing in this issue of National Comics were: ** Windy Breeze by Tom Taylor ** Yankee Doodle Boy: "Kidnapped In the Sky" (text story) by Anthony Lamb | Trivia = * Jack and Jill with art by Chuck Mazoujian is credited to "Lowell Riggs". * Kid Dixon with art by George Tuska is credited to "Bob Reynolds". * Kid Patrol with art by Charles Nicholas is credited to "Dan Wilson". * Merlin the Magician by Toni Blum and Arthur Peddy is credited to "Lance Blackwood". * Paul Bunyan with art by John Celardo is credited to "Storey Weaver". * Prop Powers with art by Arthur Peddy is credited to "Lynn Byrd". * Sally O'Neil, Policewoman by Toni Blum and Chuck Mazoujian is credited to "Frank Kearn". * Wonder Boy by Toni Blum and Nick Cardy is credited to "Jerry Maxwell". * Tony DiPreta signed his Windy Breeze gag strip as "Tom Taylor". * Toni Blum signed her Yankee Doodle Boy text story as "Anthony Lamb". | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances